


Come home with me?

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: Sam goes to visit Kevin in the desert other world. They have a proposition for their boyfriend, after all, how can they watch him be so alone?





	Come home with me?

Kevin tapped the desk impatiently. The clock ticked away at the same annoyingly steady pace. Whatever patience had been left in him after the show was trickling away like the blood dripping from his desk. Sand blew lazily across the floor, warm air billowing the edges of his khakis just slightly. 

“C'mon, where are you?” 

He glanced out the door for the tenth time in as many minutes and spun around once his chair sighing loudly. 

“What’s with all the fuss?”

Kevin stood in a single motion and smiled wide wrapping his arms around the much shorter person and front of him and shaking with excitement. 

“Finally! I was dying of boredom! It's not very productive to be late you know?”

The sheriff nodded against Kevin's chest, basically unable to move with his arms wrapped around them so tightly. 

“You'll have to accept my apologies. There was business in town.”

Kevin pulled back arching an eyebrow and smiling just slightly less. 

“Town? Oh you mean Night vale!”

Sam nodded and looked around the small room concern growing on their face. 

“It's.. Very… desolate out here Kevin..” 

Kevin bounced slightly on his heels. 

“Oh I know! Isn't it just delightful!”

Sam narrowed their eyes and stepped around a large puddle of blood that seemed worryingly fresh. 

“I suppose so.”

Kevin watched Sam for a moment, his excited motions slowing. 

“You're upset. Why are you upset?”

The sheriff glanced up into Kevin's void like eyes and sighed. 

“I'm not upset. I'm worried.”

Kevin huffed crossing his arms. 

“Anything that isn't happy is upset, and anything that's upset is bad. Why are you feeling bad Sam?”

The breeze ruffles Kevin's collar and Sam watched the reflection off the radio hosts headphones. They considered their words carefully before answering. 

“Are you happy Kevin?” 

Kevin bounced again smiling wide and stepping closer to Sam. 

“Of course I am! You're here! And besides all that, I'm always happy. What good would an unhappy radio host be?” 

The Sheriff took a step back. Kevin watched them and cocked his head confused. 

“You're upset again. I don't understand. Don't you want me to be happy?”

They sighed. 

“Of course I do Kevin. But.. You aren't being honest. You don't have to lie to me.”

He shook his head vigorously and raised his voice just slightly. 

“I'm happy! So happy! So, terrifyingly happy!”

Sam knew the change in tone was not to convince them. It was to convince himself. 

“And when I leave?”

Kevin stopped moving and his smile faltered just slightly. 

“How soon are you leaving?” 

Sam wilted at the emptiness in Kevin's voice. 

“That's why I came actually… I think… I think that if… If you aren't happy here… truly happy… that you should come with me…” 

They knew there would be consequences for bringing Kevin back to night vale, but seeing him here like this, broken and lonely, it broke their heart. They were tough, made to uphold night vale’s laws and customs, but they loved Kevin, and seeing him like this was too much. 

Kevin went blank for a few seconds as if the information was processing. 

“Kev-”

He lunged forward and at first Sam reached for their taser thinking he'd gone back into strex mode, but Kevin's arms wrapped around them tight and he kissed the top of their head shaking with joy and excitement and they relaxed. 

“Of course I'll come with you! Oh I'm so happy you asked!” 

The sheriff chuckled and wrapped their arms around him leaning their head into his chest. The coppery smell was overwhelming but it was so.. Kevin. And for that it was almost comforting. 

“You'll have to follow the law Kevin.” 

Laughter rang out and sam rolled their eyes. 

“What are you gonna do arrest me?” 

They both laughed now and Sam pulled back kissing Kevin's hand. 

“Don't test me.”

Kevin winked playfully. 

“Ooo, I like a person in charge.” 

Sam blushed deeply and cleared their throat making Kevin laugh all the harder. 

“I need to say goodbye to the masked army first.” 

Sam nodded. 

“Do you mind if I accompany you?”

Kevin smiled, a genuine smile, and nodded softly. 

“I would love that.” 

They left the room hand in hand, the breeze ruffling Sam's hair and the sand moving beneath their feet. Kevin glanced back at the station. For a moment sadness built in his chest. His first reaction was to push it away. But seeing Sam next to him he let the feeling exist there for a moment. Like a goodbye. It wasn't wrong, it felt odd inside him like a broken puzzle piece, but not painful. He smiled again and turned forward holding Sam's hand a bit tighter. Like a hello, like a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my sister, because she helps me keep this ship alive. I hope y'all like it! Please comment!


End file.
